


Loki and Cecilie - Part 1

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Loki and Cecilie [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dreams, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Psychic Bond, Sexual Tension, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No smut in this yet, although sexual themes are prevalent. It's just an intro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and Cecilie - Part 1

She sat on the bar stool, nursing the watered-down gin and tonic, wishing she had had the sense to stay home. Glancing over her shoulder she could see her date not-so-casually hitting on another woman. Sighing, she reached into her wallet, pulling out some bills and leaving them under the ashtray. She didn't care. This was all just a diversion anyway.

Drunk, she stumbled on her heels as she pushed through the back exit. The alleyway was dark, illuminated only by the flashing exit sign and the moon overhead. Trying to steady herself, her head began to spin, and she realized she was even more intoxicated than she had thought. 

"Fuck. Can this night get any better?" Her sarcastic comment was directed at everyone and no-one. She sighed, shaking her head as she gingerly stepped towards the well-lit street, trying to avoid the puddles of filth beneath her. Before she could reach the light, she felt an arm around her, then a cool, clammy hand across her mouth.

"Shhh…" the voice hissed in her ear and she felt freezing cold air against her neck. Her muffled scream was barely audible under the cover of his large hand. As he pulled her further back into the darkness, she tried to struggle but his arms were too strong. He was covered in leather; she could smell it, pungent. He laughed. A maniacal laugh, causing every bone in her body to shake with fear. He shoved her up against the side of the dumpster, unceremoniously feeling underneath her skirt, his fingers like ice.

_Oh my god._ Her thoughts turned to her dreams. Dreams that had haunted her. A god. A human. Something so similar. His hand retracted from her mouth but this time, she didn't try to make a sound.

"Now you remember, don't you?" The voice curled around her like a current, bathing her body in pleasure. That tongue. Silver.

"Yes, I remember," she whispered, her pulse quickening, each hair standing on end.

He grabbed her by the nape of her neck, tugging back, his mouth against her neck. "You need to show me respect. I may visit your dreams, Midgardian, but I shall not abide insolence. Now answer me properly!"

"Yes, my King," she'd said it so many times in her dreams, it felt like déjà vu. In her dreams, he'd come to her night after night. She had thought she was insane. Unable to sleep, unable to eat, she tried to find things to keep her attention occupied. All she wanted to do was sleep. For weeks, every night, he would be waiting. Burrowing into her mind, invading it like some infection for which there was no cure. The lust overpowered her. There was never anyone that made her feel like he did, though. So her frustration remained, eating away at her, consuming her thoughts. On this night, out with some random date, she had followed her lust. On this night, her frustration had reached its apex. 

Loki could not ignore her tonight. Her cries so loud they wove their way across the abyss, across the remains of the Bifrost, zeroing in on him like an arrow. _Sentiment_. He felt for her. This disturbed him, and he decided he must rid her from his being at once. Satisfy the base desires that were drawing him to her. Worthless mortal creature. She did not deserve him, for sure. She was beneath him. Women were beneath him. Something about her, though. Their dreams coincided, their destinies linked. He did not know this yet, of course. He thought her a toy. A plaything. Something that enticed him. Prey.

"Your mind and body screamed out to me, mortal," he teased her, his tongue just grazing her neck as she gasped. "It's pathetic. You are a dog in heat."

The words were vile and crass, and yet Cecilie didn't care. She yearned for him. Never in her life had she wanted something so much. This was what she had been missing her whole life, she realized. A state of clarity washed over her in waves of serenity.

Loki had only flitted back and forth across her conscious thoughts. Just a blur. Just an inkling. But in the periphery of her mind's eye, he showed himself. Further back, in the recesses of her brain, that was where he had taken root. Dug his way in and taken hold. Keeping her in a constant state of arousal, a constant state of desperation. It was a lark to him. Mere entertainment. 

Cecilie just knew she was horny all the time. Sad all the time. Tired all the time. Life had lost meaning to her. And she knew she had strange dreams. Every night. Sometimes even during the day. Dreams of green and gold. Dreams of a throne. A foreign place. Violent, mind-shattering sex. A figure with dark hair, his breath like frost on an early winter's morning.

"Is this how you greet your King?" Loki was in no mood for waiting. He had traveled this far, and he would not leave empty-handed. 

"I'm sorry, sir," she stuttered, turning around to face him and dropping to her knees. Underneath her, the grime and decay of the street ground into her tender flesh. It heightened his arousal, and hers as well, although she had no idea why.

"I can smell your lust for me. It billows off of you like smoke. You must be dripping wet." His eyes narrowed, a wicked smirk slithering across his face. So much fun, this one. So easy to control. 

Cecilie's body and mind were easy to control, but not her heart. While Loki would find that out eventually, now he was only interested in one thing.  

He grabbed her by the hair and began to push his armour to the side,  wanting to bury his cock in her mouth, forcing her to worship him as he should be. But something stopped him. Loki looked down into her eyes and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. 

He felt _guilt_.

Backing up, Loki stared down at Cecilie, appalled, unable to comprehend why this ridiculous emotion was invading his senses. He had no use for any emotion, let alone guilt. But her eyes…

They glimmered in the moonlight as she stared up at him expectantly, adoringly, flickers of emerald green sprinkled through the azure irises. _Those eyes,_ he thought to himself. _Those are not Midgardian eyes._

"What have I done wrong my King, please, I'm sorry," she pleaded with him, still on her knees. Prostrating herself further, she begged, "Please don't go."

Loki ignored her, spinning on his heel and sauntering into the darkness. Before Cecilie knew it, there was only cold air where he once stood. Holding her face in her hands, she cried.


End file.
